


It Was A Lie

by ReyDoneGoofed



Series: Fake AH crew AU [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyDoneGoofed/pseuds/ReyDoneGoofed
Summary: Ray had a normal life. He and his boyfriend James just moved in together, his boyfriend's job gets a little more stable, James disappears along with Ray's best friend, there's a weird conspiracy involving a masked murderer and a gang. Perfectly normal.Ray's life falls apart, this is how he deals with it... By getting talked into becoming a gun for hire to get the attention of the masked psychopath who is apparently his boyfriend, James.What a normal life indeed.(Will be on hiatus for about 14 weeks starting May 5th)
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Ray Narvaez Jr.
Series: Fake AH crew AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277660
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Never Be The Same

**Author's Note:**

> AHH!
> 
> Did I start another new fic even though I'm disappearing from the world in a few days? Yah... Don't worry it'll get picked back up when I return.

“Babe!” His eyes crinkled from his laughter, his glasses knocked askew. “James, st-ah-p, that tickles oh my go-ah-d!” Ray Narvaez Jr. laughed aloud without any care for the world around him, he knew his neighbor in the next apartment could hear them and would definitely complain about the noise, but right now the Puerto Rican couldn’t be bothered. “James, I hate you so much, fucking hell.” Ray laughed again attempting to wiggle out of his boyfriend’s torturous grip.

“Oh, you hate me do ya?” Ray rolled his eyes at the mischievous glint that found its way into James’ blue eyes. “So that must mean you hated last night huh? It sounded like you were pretty into it to me, and of course, you must’ve hated every gift I’ve got you, the dates we’ve gone on, every video game we played together, that one time we broke down on the highway coming back from the county and just decided to lay in my truck bed and watch the stars, how about that one time you came with me to my best friends house and she bought pecan pie for us and you had to lie and say you liked it even though you think pecans are disgusting,” James listed and smiled down at his love. Ray couldn't believe how lucky he’d gotten with James, he felt like the main character in a hallmark rom-com and he loved every second of it.

“Well I mean when you put it like that I guess I don’t hate you too much,” Ray said with a huff and grin.

“Do you hate me too much to do this?” James asks before pressing their lips together for a quick kiss. Ray smiled warmly up at James, but before he could comment on the action, his boyfriend’s cell phone began to ring loudly. James sighs audibly and pulls away from Ray, sitting up and leaning over to the bedside table to grab the device. James’ pinched expression caused Ray to frown and sit up as well.

“Is that work again?” Ray asks worriedly. James’ work had been calling the man more often in the recent weeks and that worried Ray, but what worried the brunet more was the obvious deflection that James would give him whenever Ray tried to ask about it.

“Yeah, somebody quit at the office so they need me to fill in,” James shrugged.

“Oh okay, do they need you now?” Ray watches James as he stands up and stretches with a loud pop and a low hum.

“Yeah, their other tech is out on maternity so she can’t come to fill in, it’ll be more hours which means more money but-”

“-Less time outside of work,” Ray finishes with a nod.

“Yeah, it’s fine, it’ll only be for a few months I’ll get more details once I get to the office,” James says softly. He smiles regretfully and presses a kiss to Ray’s cheek. 

Ray watched as James got dressed with quick efficiency, the younger knew that it would only be for a short time, but that didn’t stop the disappointment that flooded his brain. He had been looking forward to having more time with his boyfriend since they moved in together two weeks ago.

“I’ll text you once I know my new hours, promise.”

“I know. Go, get out, go do your job. I’ll order food so tell me when you’re on your way home.” Ray smiled warmly.

“Will do, see ya when I get home.” James nods and walks out of the bedroom.

Ray sighs and falls back against the mattress. “Fuck.” Ray knew it was unfair for him to be upset but that didn't stop the annoyance that crept into his mind. In an attempt to distract himself from their new situation, Ray finds himself filling his time with videogames. He didn’t have to go into his job at GameStop until Wednesday; he asked for a few days off in hopes of spending that time with James, but that obviously wouldn't be happening. The avid gamer figured he’d try for a few multiplayer achievements with his best friend Michael who seemed to strangely always have time.

“What did you say this guy did again? I thought he didn’t have hours like that?”

“He’s contracted with a few different companies for onsite tech support, basically whenever shit goes wrong he goes to their offices to fix it and tell them how to prevent it, and he does regular maintenance on a bunch of company servers, I don’t know regular nerd shit.” Ray shrugs mumbling a curse under his breath as he finds a dead teammate.

“Yeah, nerd shit, that sucks some motherfucking dick though that you can't, like, hang out with him as much now,” Michael concludes. “Good thing you’ve got a badass awesome friend like me,” Michael says causing Ray to laugh.

“Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that,” Ray says sarcastically.

Ray and his boyfriend James had been dating for several months, before deciding to move in together. He’d also met Michael around that time. Ray’s life had just started getting back into a good place, the young adult was hoping it’d last.

“Oh shit dude, look at our fucking stats, they’re creaming us right now! Fucking A!” Michael yells immediately distracting Ray from his thoughts.

After a few more rounds and a redeeming win, Ray feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

“Are we doing another fucking game or what? I gotta dip out soon,” Michael asks with a sigh.

“Hold on I think James texted me,” Ray says pulling out his phone and checking the notification.

**_James <3_ **: Hey, I should be hme in about 20 min or so

6:14 pm 

**_RaynMan_ **: Bet see you then. Want pizza?

6:14 pm 

**_James <3_ **: Sounds good!

6:15 pm 

  
  


“Hold up, I gotta order pizza,” Ray says before doing just that.

“James on his way back?” Michael says teasingly.

“Shut up. Yes,” Ray says with a smile and rolls his eyes.

“Good, I actually have shit to do now, so I’ll talk to you later bitch, I’m off.”

“Alright, when are you getting on next?”

“Dude I don’t fucking know, like tomorrow?”

“No shit, alright whatever we’ll game whenever we’re both online next.” Ray laughs at his friend's annoyance.

“Peace out,” Ray hears before Michael logs off.

Ray fucked around on Minecraft until the pizza arrived. Ray sat it on the coffee table, grabbing two paper plates and some napkins. He set up a RedBull for himself and a can of Diet Coke for James. Minutes ticked by and Ray quickly realized it’d been almost an hour since he last heard from his boyfriend.

  
  


**_RaynMan_ **: I thought you said 20 mins? The pizzas gonna get cold.

6:51 pm

**_RaynMan_ **: Pizzas definitely getting cold

6:58 pm

**_RaynMan_ **: Hey im actually starting to get worried, whats up

7:02 pm

**_James <3_ **: Sorry there was a bad accident on highway parking now -Sent from car

7:15 pm

  
  


Relief flooded Ray as he reread the text, by now the food and drinks were stashed in the fridge waiting for James’ arrival. Ray had taken out his DS and was playing Tetris anxiously waiting for James to text or call. He couldn't focus enough on Minecraft to not get blown up over and over. Ray snapped his DS shut and jumped up when he heard the door unlock. The anxious man glared at the door as he watched his boyfriend walk sheepishly into the apartment.

“Sorry, I didn’t wanna text since there were so many cops around, it was a six-car pileup so we had to wait for the tows to pull out the cars and then-”

“It’s fine, you scared the shit outta me, but you’re fine and I’m fine, so it’s fine.” Ray shrugged standing with his arms crossed.

James walked up to his boyfriend with a small frown on his face. “I’m sorry,” he said and kissed Ray softly. “Do you wanna watch a movie?” 

“Yeah sure, lemme grab out the food, I had a whole setup before I put it away since you were so late,” Ray said sarcastically with a disapproving frown.

“Ray that's not fair, don’t be mad at me. There was an accident, it was unavoidable.” James shook his head as he spoke.

“But you could have called me, I know your car has Bluetooth,” Ray said, letting out some of his frustration as his voice raises towards the end of his sentence.

“I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?” James threw his hands up annoyed.

“I don’t wanna fight with you, I’m tired,” Ray said with a disapproving eye roll.

“I’m just as frustrated that I didn’t get home on time as you, okay?”

“Okay.” Ray shrugged.

“Come here,” James said motioning for Ray.

“You come here,” Ray challenges trying to lighten the mood again, knowing he was being petty.

“You stubborn little- fine I’ll come to you because _I’m_ a _gentleman_ ,” James said jokingly, in an attempt to lighten the heavy mood that settled over the two lovers.

“Oh yeah? And I’m a member of a gang.” Ray laughed but paused at the strange look that flitted its way across James’ face.

“Right, C’mon let’s go eat,” James says with a smirk and an eye roll.

“Wait what were you gonna do?” Ray asks curiously as he follows James into the kitchen.

“I was gonna hug you but you’re being a brat so no,” He teases.

“Hey, I’m not a brat ya bitch,” Ray responds automatically.

“You sound like your internet friend.” James laughs.

“We killed a few rounds when you were at work.” Ray shrugged ignoring the fact he couldn't remember James ever being home while he and Michael played games.

James hummed and nodded grabbing the pizza box out of the fridge.

“Speaking of work, how’d it go?” Ray asks.

“Slow, nothing exciting happened,” James said with an abnormal inflection to his voice.

“Okay,” Ray said, shrugging off the strangeness.

<>

The next few days went by in a blur, the couple finding a routine, but Ray eventually returned to work himself and filled his empty time with videogames. 

The morning started with a small break in the routine, one that Ray hadn't noticed in the beginning. Sunlight flared through open curtains and forced Ray from his dreamless sleep. A savory scent wafted through the apartment almost as if it belonged there. Ray slowly woke up, taking in the delicious aroma of bacon and the sizzling sounds emanating from the kitchen, Ray curiously made his way out of bed and into the other room.

The sight that Ray was met with was one he regretfully didn't see often; James was swaying slightly along to low music that played from his phone and had a pan full of cheesy scrambled eggs. The younger of the two watched with a small smile as the food was piled onto two separate plates.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna come eat?" James asked Ray, unsurprisingly somehow knowing the younger had crept in.

"I can never sneak up on you, can I?" Ray sighed dramatically.

James responds with an eye roll and a fond smile that almost looked sad. The offputting look to his love’s face would have concerned Ray if he wasn't immediately distracted by said love pulling him into a slow kiss.

"What's the occasion?" Ray asks, almost panicking about a forgotten date.

"Just felt like surprising you, is all," James said with a lopsided grin. 

"I guess I'll accept it… but only as long as you help me win a few co-op achievements in my game," Ray said teasingly. 

"Which one," James teased back. 

"All of them obviously. I'll find something, don't worry." Ray smiles.

"Hey, I have to leave a bit earlier today for work," James says, reluctance evident in his tone.

"So that's why you're buttering me up with yummy foods,” Ray says calmly. “When are you leaving?"

"Right after we're done eating breakfast, I'll probably be a bit late today too," James says softly. 

Ray shouldn't have ignored the bitter look in James’ eyes at that moment.

"Alright, I'll see you when you're home."

“I love you,” James says, pulling Ray into another long kiss.

“That's gay,” Ray deflects, his face heating up.

“Yeah.”

<>

  
  


Ray played with his nametag and let himself sag against the counter, no customers had come into the store for the past three hours and he was _bored_. He was on the closing shift since there were two call-outs and the assistant manager was on fucking vacation.

“This console evolves the platform of gaming, it’s revolutionary when compared to its competitors and predecessors, which is why we’ve decided to call it the-” The commentator was cut off by a groan of annoyance and a swift click of a button, Ray was done listening to the same three interviews over and over. He was _bored_.

"No, no, no, boring, boring, wait what-" Ray switched back to the news channel that he had passed only to see something that dropped the floor out from under him. The shock distracted him from the slight glitch to the television screen.

Ray shot straight up and stared open-mouthed and horror-stricken at the familiar face on the screen. The unknown newscaster had a grim look as she explained the headline, stating that a new gang had infiltrated a tech company and slaughtered some of the company's employees. Pictures of the now-deceased employees flashed across the screen before pictures of known associates of the gang flashed after them.

"James," Ray whispered to himself. "No- no- no, it's not real, no- it can’t be real," Ray felt hot salty tears wash down his cheeks.

  
  


**_RaynMan_ **: James please call me please dont tell me it's true it cant be true please call me and tell me you're okay please baby I need you I cant have you gone I need you home and safe please please tell me you're okay and im just frreaking out over nothing

6:45 pm

**_RaynMan_ **: please be okay

6:52 pm

**_James <3_ **: The at&t subscriber you are trying to reach is no longer in service. If you think you've received this message in error please contact customer service at 800.288.2020.

6:52 pm

  
  


Ray felt his eyebrows knit in confusion, the number being out of service didn’t make any sense, how could the number already be canceled? Ray felt his phone vibrate in his hand signaling that he should start shutting down the store. Everything passed in a haze for the gamer; Register counted, Inventory checked, computers off, office locked, lights out, storefront closed and locked. Ray stood stock still in front of the darkened storefront, his house keys hanging from a loose grip. He cursed as he dropped the keys.

“I need to get home, I’m always home before him, he’s fine, it wasn’t him, it couldn’t have been James,” Ray denied to the empty wind and abruptly turned in order to stalk his way back to the shared apartment.

Ray felt as if he were in a trance yet again, his legs on autopilot trafficking him to the home he shared, the door opened to an empty apartment and the trance-like numbness stayed. Ray had no idea what to do. He didn't sleep, his mind too busy and foggy at the same time. He could hardly think without a tinge of panic washing its way through his core.

The next time Ray looked at the clock, it was 9:15 am. He grappled for his phone suddenly and shoved the cord in to charge. 3%, enough charge to call Ryan's workplace. He just had to keep the phone plugged in, no pacing.

"Hello, this is Crown Core Technologies, how may I help you?" A chipper woman comes over the phone.

"Uh hi, is-is James Haywood at the office?" Ray asks shakily.

"I'm sorry who is asking?" 

"Ray, his uh b- roommate, I'm worried he hasn't been back in a while," Ray choked out.

"I'll check our logs, if he used his security badge at all, it’ll show in the system." Her voice was sympathetic and sad.

"Thank you." Ray paused slightly, the woman's voice sounded almost familiar.

"Huh, that's weird, lemme check the records… Uh, Ray are you sure you have the right company? We don't have any records of any James Haywood working for the company?" Ray's confusion pulls him out of his skepticism.

"No that's impossible, he was contracted but then somebody quit or something so they pulled him in full time."

"We don't currently employ any outsourced contractors for the company, I'm sorry sir, but your friend doesn’t work here." 

"Uh okay maybe I just had the name mixed up, uh thank you for trying I guess," Ray says and hangs up his face twisted in confusion.

  
  


**RaynMan:** Call me when you see this.

9:22 am

Read

**RaynMan:** Michael, I need to talk to you.

9:34 am

Read

**RaynMan:** Dude im serious, there's something wrong.

9:36 am

Read

**RaynMan:** Michael I’m not kidding please I think something happened to James.

9:43 am

Read

**RaynMan:** Michael answer me

9:43 am

Read

**RaynMan:** Your fucking read receipts are on.

9:44 am

Read

  
  


Ray was confused, Michael was never the one to be a complete dick, only when it was funny and during a game. Why was he reading every text and just not responding? Nothing made sense to the Puerto Rican. He was sure something wasn't right, why did James’ workplace not have a record of him existing but the news even said he worked there, why did his phone disconnect only minutes after he was supposedly… _hurt_... Why wasn't Michael responding to his texts?

“It doesn't make sense,” Ray said aloud to the void of his otherwise silent and empty apartment.

Ray decided a shower was in order, maybe this was just some elaborate prank with a few inconvenient coincidences, James stayed at the office all night, the woman just didn't know how to use the system, Ray read the newscast wrong, and Michael was in on some weird prank or got his phone stolen or was just being a dick. 

James was _fine_ , he had to be.

After his regrettably short shower Ray was pissed, he wasn't thinking rationally. He called Michael. Four times the phone just rang, twice the phone cut off short as if someone hit decline call, and all calls after went straight to voicemail… and he left voicemails, ten voicemails in total, all of varying levels of pissed off and broken.

Ray didn't exactly have anybody else other than James and Michael, and they all knew that. How could they just up and abandon him? There was no fucking way James was dead and Michael literally read each of his texts as they came in. What the absolute hell was going on? Ray would be damned if he didn't at least try to figure out what was happening.

“Hello this is AT&T’s live support call service, how may I help you?” The man over the phone sounded like he was the type to answer the phone while spinning in his office chair and shoveling skittles into his mouth.

“Hey dude, so a bunch of my friends keep telling me that when they text me my number texts them back saying it's out of service or something like that?” Ray put on his best ‘I'm-bored-and-really-don't-want-to-be-making-this-call’ voice as he spoke, attempting to smother the simmering anger that pounded through his skull.

“Oh shit, okay uh what's the account ID?” The frat boy esk man says.

Ray gives him James’ number.

“I see the issue man, the number is to a prepaid phone, you stopped adding minutes about a month ago, you let that shiz run out bro.”

“That's weird, I thought I had a normal plan?”

“Nah, Nah, it’s not the plan, prepaids are certain like phones y’know? They're not like normal smartphones, you can't just get the plan mixed up you got the phone mixed up,” The man explains.

“Right, thank you I need to call my dad or whatever.” Ray hangs up the phone in renewed anger.

Ray dives into searching for the news broadcast about the shooting and the dead employees for Crown Core Technologies. After hours of searching, Ray can't find anything about Crown Core Technologies anywhere online, it’s like they don't exist, but that can't be possible, Ray was just speaking with someone who works there just a few hours ago. Ray calls the number James had given him for the company again only to receive an out of service recording.

“What?” Ray asks aloud to himself.

Ray turns the television on, switching the channel to the local news where he originally saw the broadcast, the newscasters were talking about the weather for the next few days. Lots of sun. This was getting ridiculous. Ray was getting more and more confused by the second and decided to call an old friend.

“Ray?” The phone is answered only moments after the first ring.

“Hey, Jon you have a bunch of conspiracy theory friends right?” Ray asks straight to the point.

“Uh yeah I mean I still have their number but-”

“I need it, I know this is random but something happened and I need help,” Ray pleads.

“Yeah- No yeah, uh what's it about?”

“My boyfriend went missing and is supposedly dead and my best friend isn't returning my calls, the company my boyfriend worked for doesn't exist and there was news coverage of an attack from the Fake AH crew on my boyfriend's workplace that also does not exist anywhere and nobody saw other than me, oh and my boyfriend's cell went out of service minutes after the attack aired and I called and the phone was basically a burner phone… so uh, y’know just a normal Saturday,” Ray says, realizing then just how crazy he must sound.

“... Holy fuck, I have a guy, he’s obsessed with the Fakes, if they did anything he’ll know, I’ll give him a call and set up a meeting, you still in LS?” Jon says a bit perturbed.

“Yep, thanks Jon, I know this all sounds insane.” Ray sighs, rubbing his aching temples.

“No, I’m glad you called, we’ll figure this out,” Jon says kindly.

The old friends say their goodbyes and Ray decides to throw himself into video games before his next shift. When he loads up his Xbox he notices that Michael’s profile is online and playing COD. Ray feels a spark of anger course through him and he quickly joins the game, using the app on his phone to send Michael a quick message over the console.

  
  


**BrownMan:** Hey man have you been getting my texts? It says you've read them… **_Message unsent_ **

  
  


Ray gets kicked from the game and when he looks, he can't find Michael’s account. Gripping his controller harder and taking a deep breath, Ray knew he needed to calm down. It isn't until the next day that Ray feels a semblance of comfort. 

<>

“Hey man,” Jon's voice comes through.

“Did your guy get back to you?” Ray asks impatiently.

“Yeah, he’s agreed to meet with you but will only do it in person today at 3 pm,” Jon says.

“Where?” He asks with relief.

“A cafe on innocence boulevard.”

“Tell him I’ll be there, how do I know who he is?”

“He said he’ll find you, bring a hardcover book and set it open standing up on the table in front of you,” Jon recites like he's reading off of a list, “Oh and order a coffee and muffin and draw anything you want on the coffee cup?”

“Alright, that's a lengthy list, can you text that all to me?”

“Yeah, sorry about that, he's… particular.”

“Yeah, thanks Jon, I owe you one.”

“Anytime Ray, stay safe.”

The rest of the day was spent in idle preparation, Ray was busying himself with random chores and trying not to think about James as he did so… an hour into washing the dishes he had to pause. _Meg!_ James’ best friend whose house he went over, Ray had never gotten her number, but maybe if he could remember where she lived he could ask her what's going on. He quickly realized that he hadn't exactly been paying attention when James drove them down. She lived in Blaine county several hours away.

He was stuck with this guy that Jon had set him up with. Ray could only hope that this paid off. Looking at the clock it was 1:30 pm. With a sigh he grabbed one of James’ books and his wallet, deciding now was the best time to head over to the cafe.

Arriving at the cafe, Ray bought a plain coffee not planning on drinking it and a blueberry muffin. He went to a booth, set the book up on the table and went to town drawing some stick figures smoking a cartoonishly large cigarette on his cup. Ray was shaking his leg nervously and checking his phone, it was 2:45.

“Jesus fucking christ dude you look keyed up as hell.” A short statured but muscular man with a shaved head slid into the booth in front of him, with some sugary concoction of a drink in his hand.

Startled, Ray whipped his head up and stared at the man.

“I’m Jeremy, you must be Ray,” He says.

“Yeah, sorry you're not exactly-”

“-What you thought when you heard ‘ _crazy gang conspiracist_ ’? It’s cool I get that a lot.”

“Right,” Ray says.

“Jon gave me the basic rundown of your situation which, holy shit man wow that's a lot of baggage, but I think I know what's going on. I know this is sketchy as shit, but I have a lot of evidence back at my apartment if you're cool with going there and checking it out?”

“Fuck it, yolo.” Ray shrugs, thankful to have even a chance of figuring out what's happening.

Turns out Jeremy’s apartment is actually right down the street, which Ray realizes is probably why he chose that cafe, also filled to the brim with anything related to the Fakes and local LS gang activity.

“How much do you know about the Fake AH Crew?” Jeremy asks Ray.

“Honestly, not a lot, but you clearly do,” Ray observes looking around the cluttered space. “I know they're one of, like, the more dangerous gangs in LS and that they blew up a bunch of cars in the shape of a dick last year.” Ray shrugs. 

“Oh, dude, that shit was hilarious. Yeah, I mean that's pretty much what the general public knows about them, they're really good at staying under the radar. Not a lot of people know what any of the members look like. Any dumbasses who do are typically their allies and those who aren't… well, they end up dead,” Jeremy says with a strange excitement.

“That's a comforting thought,” Ray said, realization dawned on him of exactly how far out of his element he was pushing himself. Ray wasn't ever the type to push his own boundaries, but in order to figure out what happened to the love of his life and why his best friend ditched him, Ray would do anything. That thought scared him.

“Eh, as long as you don't fuck with their shit, you’re probably fine. So, Jon told me your boyfriend just disappeared, right? After you saw a news channel saying he’d been killed by the Fakes?” Jeremy surmises.

“Yeah. Basically.” Ray felt his veins run cold at the thought that James was hurt or dead.

“The thing is, I've been watching the usual dark web chat rooms and the Fakes have been eerily quiet for a month before this happened, but a few days ago they suddenly came online again full speed and now there are rumors that this cold blooded badass mercenary dude is working with them, which by the way, I had figured out months ago weird right?” Jeremy ranted passionately.

“Yeah, I guess that's pretty strange.” Ray nodded in agreement. He had no idea what Jeremy was talking about.

“Also, there was no attack on a company at all by the Fakes. Jon sent me the name of the company and that number you had for them, I sent it to my guy whos into that whole hacking thing and he came back to me flipping out asking me how I got the number and that name for the company- Which had me thinking- I mean I’d already had suspicions that this guy had contact with the Fake AH crew which was the whole reason why I had gotten in contact with him in the first place, but after he freaked out I knew it had to be true. Everything you had Jon send me has ties to the FAHC. How insane is that?” Ray raised his eyebrows at the eager rantings of Jeremy and his obvious infatuation with the crew.

“Why do you know so much about them?” Ray asks skeptically.

“I want in,” Jeremy says with a simple shrug. “Think about it, they get to do whatever the fuck they want, Los Santos will never be a healthy city to live in, it’s already basically a free for all, and things have been heating up in the criminal underground… I just want to be on the winning team.” Jeremy walked around his small apartment gesturing at the evidence he’s procured, the short statured man let himself fall down onto his purple couch with the ostentatious orange cushions.

“So, what do you think happened to James?” Ray asked reluctantly, not sure if he really wanted the answer to his question. He was trying his best not to, but Ray feared the worst.

The question renewed the light in Jeremy's eyes and he stood back up off of the couch with a tense look in his eyes. Ray was unsure how to feel about the new air the apartment was taking, but he had to know.

“Honestly Ray? I don’t think you’ll like this answer, but I think he's a core member of the Fake AH crew,” Jeremy started with an air of confidence that shook Ray to the core. 

Ray couldn't wrap his head around what Jeremy was saying, how could good natured, sweet _James_ be a notorious gang member who _killed people?_ Ray knew James had some strange talents with throwing knives and compound bows and yeah maybe he was a little too knowledgeable about the human anatomy specifically artery placement, but it just couldn't be true, Ray could not believe that his boyfriend who he knew _well_ was actually a part of a gang? Ray hated the thought but it crossed his mind that Ray might have been some cover story while James hid from the police. James’ odd hours started to make sense, a lot of things started to make sense.

“Ray? Are you okay buddy? I know this isn't exactly favourable news but if it's any consolation I think he actually did like you,” Jeremy said and tried his best to console the other.

“How could you possibly know that? How do you know he wasn't just using me as a prop in a cover story?” Ray could feel his skin crawl just from saying this thought aloud.

“Because I think he did the one thing that the crew isn't supposed to do,” Jeremy said with a sort of settled excitement.

“And what's that?” Ray asked. The care he felt slowly draining away.

“He told you his real name,” Jeremy said with a smile.

“I don't get it- W- How do you know?” Ray was confused about why it mattered that he had the real name of a gang member. Ray knew nothing about being a criminal in Los Santos, or any city really.

“Dude, if he’s who I think he is, not even the other members are rumored to know his real name or face. Ray, I’m pretty sure you’ve been dating the fucking Vagabond aka that new super badass mercenary they’re working with,” Jeremy said his eyes wide. “I did some research on James Haywood and found a death certificate from six years ago, Ray, Six years ago when a serial killer known as The Mad King started up his deadly hobby in Georgia, James Haywood was reported to be this guy's first victim. I think that police report is fake and symbolic, like the old him is dead now only The Mad King exists or something edgy and AP literature like that, and then I think he moved here like four years ago and started his career as a hitman for hire under the Vagabond name,” Jeremy concludes.

“So let me get this straight; You think this nerdy college graduate who worked for an IT department, has two college degrees and messed up small words while being able to say weird science-y words, the guy who prefers PC to console, and plays _Quake_ of all things, watches live broadway musicals and gets angry when people bootleg them, the guy who made me breakfast in bed when I had the flu, who is the biggest theater nerd on the planet and whose favourite movie is The Notebook, the same guy whose favourite book is James And The Giant Peach, you think _that_ guy is this insane murderous douchebag who kills people for a living and works for some fucking gang?” Ray ranted, his voice showing how incredulous he was finding all of this to be.

“You know him really well,” Jeremy says lightly, feeling like a dick for breaking Ray's perfect image of his boyfriend. “Which is probably why he decided to make you think he died instead of just killing you like he usually does with people who have too much information, it’s obvious he cared about you or else you would be rotting on the floor of your apartment right now and not with me trying to find him.” Jeremy desperately wanted to get through to Ray. “I get it, you don't want it to be true but it is, and isn't it better than if he were actually dead?” Jeremy asked.

“No, Jeremy if this is true he lied to me, he- he used me- shit, now the weird questions from Meg make sense- fuck.” Ray could feel his chest tighten in that same way once more, the same way it did when he thought James had died.

“You really expect him to be like ‘Oh hey by the way I kill people for a living’? No way, he probably didn't want to scare you off,” Jeremy argued.

“No, I-” Ray cut himself off with a frustrated groan, the Puerto Rican had been feeling so thrown off by the situation. “Why’d he decide to disappear now of all times?” He asked before pausing with a sigh. “Michael… Michael’s a part of the gang too then if this is all true. God, I’m an idiot.” Ray collapsed onto Jeremy’s couch.

“The Fakes have been getting a lot of threats recently from rival gangs. My theory is that the Vaga- uh- _James_ didn't want you to get caught up in it somehow,” Jeremy said softly, taking a seat back on his couch. “Michael was one of your friends right?”

“Yeah, I met him around the same time I met James. Sometimes- um- Sometimes James would make comments about how I’d cuss like he did or get angry at a videogame because Michaels personality is more contagious than the fucking plague.” Ray laughed awkwardly. “But James was never around when I was talking to Michael. I- I never really talked about him either, It just- I don't know,” Ray said looking down at his hands. “I don’t know.”

“Hey man, I’m sorry for just dumping this on you,” Jeremy started.

“No, no. I asked for information, you did exactly what I needed.”

“When I did the research I was hoping I could get you to introduce me to the crew, which- now that I'm thinking about it- kinda shitty,” Jeremy confessed.

“Only a little,” Ray said pinching his fingers together jokingly.

“You seem to really like him,” Jeremy comments.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” A small smile found its way onto Ray’s otherwise dejected expression. “I also kinda wanna punch him in the face right now, but that’s for when I can find him.”

“You're still gonna look for him?” Jeremy asks, surprised.

“Yeah, the bitch owes me an explanation. If he thinks he can get rid of me that easily, douche has another thing coming,” Ray said distinctly.

“Even though he’s a masked psychopathic murderer?” Jeremy presses.

“I’m not okay with it… But it’s _James_ , I-.” Ray falters not knowing how to articulate his thoughts.

“If it helps, most of his hits are on people who deserve it, most organized criminals like him don't kill innocent people. They tend to not come in contact with those who aren't at least a little bit shady.”

“Yeah,” Ray says in hopeful agreement.

“Hey Ray,” Jeremy says after a few moments of silence.

“Yes, Jeremy?” Ray asked, amused.

“I have a crazy fucking idea,” He says excitedly.

“Uh oh.”


	2. In My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Rimmy Tims school for shootin' big guns! Today's lesson: Go big or go home motherfuckers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have a youtube playlist with the songs I'm listening to along with the fic... I'm steadily adding to it and the songs aren't in the same order with how the fic plays out but I like em. If yall want a link to something like that, let me know in the comments!

“This is a terrible fucking idea,” Ray yells at his new friend. Ray found himself standing in the middle of an empty field several yards away from Jeremy's tricked out monster truck, a large (and highly illegal) sniper rifle held in the inexperienced shooter's hands.

“Oh come on, learn to shoot the more interesting guns and maybe we can get your crew to notice you… and me of course,” Jeremy said cheekily from his spot, hanging off the side of his truck, adjusting his cowboy hat and watching his new friend flounder with the weapons.

“They're not my crew, Jeremy.” Ray paused for a second, looking down at the rifle in his hands. “I think you're forgetting I've never shot a gun before,” Ray complained loudly, sending a glare towards the large wheeled truck.

“Stop bitching and fucking do it!” Jeremy called out. “Safety off, aim downrange and shoot the fucking can. There's no wind, so you should be able to hit it just fine. I’ll teach you about wind resistance later.”

“Goddamnit,” Ray complained again and brought the rifle up. He’d played enough realistic videogames to know how to line up his sight. The Puerto Rican took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, the recoil from the rifle forced Ray to stumble back and fall straight on his ass. “Holy fucking shit Jeremy,” Ray yelled, his ears ringing from the deafening sound.

“You okay man?” Jeremy asked in between hard laughs.

“Yeah, dickbag, I’m fine. Fucking hell that hurt,” Ray grumbled and stood back up, stretching his jaw in an attempt to dissuade the harsh ringing. 

“Try widening your stance, it’ll help with the kick,” Jeremy coached from his spot far- far away from his friend.

“Shouldn't I learn- like- normal gun shit first?” Ray asked, taking aim with the rifle again. He tightened his grip and changed his stance accordingly, this time expecting the crude kickback.

“In the Rimmy Tim school of shooting, we go big or go home. Don’t be a pussy, Ray,” Jeremy calls out as the other pulls the trigger a second time. 

“Fucking damnit, I’m gonna go big on your stupid bald head in a minute,” Ray grumbled at the comment while pulling the trigger. The recoil still shoved him back a few steps, but the lad was able to keep himself from falling this time around. 

“See! You're already doing better. Keep shooting,” Jeremy threw his hands up in celebration.

“I hate every second of this,” Ray yelled back to his informal teacher.

<>

It’d taken an entire three days of going to Jeremy’s ‘range’ in the desert and practicing before Ray could shoot the different rifles with close accuracy. Jeremy had claimed Ray was a natural at shooting, but Ray ignored those comments as much as possible. He still couldn't believe that he was listening to Jeremy’s crazy plan. Ray could still barely believe the information about James and Michael was true.

“Alright, I have a small job with some friends of mine. Follow me, don't get caught, use the rifle,” Jeremy said sternly to his friend.

“I still think this is the worst idea.”

“But you're still doin’ it,” Jeremy said with condescending excitement.

“Fine.”

“Remember, don't get caught,” Jeremy yells as he struggles into his lifted truck.

“Yeah I got it,” Ray says with an eye roll and heavy annoyance.

The sniper tails Jeremy from a distance, staying low in his innocuous car. Ray watched as Jeremy met up with a lanky male with slicked back hair. Ray watched them laugh about whatever the hell just came out of Jeremy's mouth before two more walked out of the building and joined the conversation. Ray sighs with hefty discontent watching them as they load up into Jeremy’s ostentatious pickup. 

“At least he didn't bring the monster truck,” Ray mumbled aloud to himself. He watched the truck pull away and waited a few moments before following. Ray just hoped he didn't get pulled over, he had an illegal firearm sitting on the floor next to him and he didn't exactly have a driver's license. 

Jeremy had told Ray the plan for this job and Ray was sure it would go wrong. To Ray’s surprise, he successfully tailed Jeremy and his friends to a liquor store without getting caught. Ray parked the borrowed (stolen) car around the back of the adjacent building. The Puerto Rican quickly clamored out of the vehicle and slung the modified rifle on his back before rushing up the rusted broken ladder.

“I swear to god, if I cut myself and get fucking hep from this gross ass ladder, I am going to kill him,” He complained to himself while setting up his perch. 

Ray watched through the scope of his rifle as Jeremy and the other three walked into the liquor store. They wanted to create absolute mayhem in the hopes it would get the attention they wanted from the Fakes. Ray knew Jeremy was using him, they discussed it at length during their time shooting, but Ray surprisingly found himself to be okay with it… Technically he was using Jeremy too.

The four idiots, as Ray began calling them, ran out of the liquor store with arms full of cheap liquor. The guy with the shaggy hair who looked like a homeless version of Jesus dropped what Ray would conclude as all of his bottles of booze. He shook his head slightly at the ridiculousness of the robbery, there's no way they’d be able to drink all that proof before it expired. The sniper turned abruptly, seeing a cop car pull up with its sirens blaring. This is it. This Is what they wanted. If he went through with this there was no going back and he knew that. Ray aimed at the cop driving and pulled the trigger once the others started firing their own weapons. Ray was supposed to not get caught but still help. It was a frustrating task.

A short yet grueling firefight later had Ray driving back to Jeremy’s apartment, adrenaline flourishing within his veins. He understood the addiction to crime the moment he started firing at the living targets. Ray had honestly hoped not to, but he did. Ray knew there was something inherently wrong with him. How could he flip his morals so fast and for the attention of one person? Ray guessed that was just how love was, it changed people drastically. Ray wasn't the type to seek people out before he’d met James, but James made him feel confident and happy and loved and every other positive sappy emotion Ray could think of. 

He hated it. 

(He loved it.)

The door to Jeremy’s apartment swung open with restless vigor. “Ray that was fucking awesome!” Jeremy yelled after stepping into his flat.

“Yeah, it was uh- it was a thing.” Ray looked up at the sudden call, having been sitting on Jeremy’s couch for an hour before the other finally returned.

“You okay?” Jeremy asked, taking notice of Ray’s shaking leg and high strung twitches. It was odd behaviour coming from the usually calm and collected Puerto Rican. Odd behaviour like this was usually paired with thoughts of James and thoughts of James always ended in arguments and rash decisions.

“Yeah, I’m just a little keyed up,” Ray responded quickly.

“You need to relax dude, everything went off without a hitch, I’m gonna get in contact with my guy and try to spread what we did to your crew,” Jeremy explained, walking over to his computer.

“Not my crew,” Ray mumbled.

<>

It had taken weeks before anything came out of Ray trailing Jeremy’s jobs, he still hadn't met the other three, but he was pretty sure they knew he existed. There were only so many times someone could almost die before they started questioning how they hadn't. After much deliberation, Jeremy and Ray had agreed that Ray needed to be a bit more prominent, more obvious to the criminal world. Ray needed to stand out in a way that would garner attention from the famed Fake AH. So, naturally, Ray had his preferred rifle sprayed an obnoxious hot pink. Ray wasn't well versed in navigating the dark web so he left that job to Jeremy, they needed to make sure enough word spread that the Fake AH crew would be looking at them.

Ray was rudely awakened by Jeremy, he was pulled out of a very good dream and now Ray was pissed. The lad didn't get nice dreams often so when he did he usually let himself enjoy it. The Puerto Rican wasn't in the habit of sleeping for long amounts of time.

“Ray! Damnit Ray, wake up!” Jeremy yelled banging on his friend's door. His neighbors were definitely gonna complain.

“What?” He asked, yanking his door open and letting the shorter into his home.

“I just heard from my guy that the fakes want to meet us!” Jeremy said with a wide smile.

“Oh,” Ray said plainly. 

The sniper was slowly, over the days spent as a merc, getting more pissed off at his boyfriend and best friend. He understood there were probably other factors but Ray felt genuinely abandoned. The more he learned about the crew the more he couldn't stand the thought of seeing James and being rejected by his past love. He didn’t want to handle having the two people he cared for most tell him to go fuck off.

“Yeah, so me and Trevor were thinking of getting everyone together and meeting up this weekend… You are not as excited as I thought you’d be, what's wrong?” Jeremy walked around the apartment, concern covering his earlier enthusiasm. While Jeremy had originally been more concerned with using Ray to get in with the Fakes, he and the Puerto Rican had created a tenuous friendship stemming from the pile of shit that was life in Los Santos, Jeremy had found himself not wanting to ruin that friendship.

“You and the three stooges go meet up with the Fakes,” Ray said with certainty.

“You don't want to meet up with them? Come on Narvaez I thought we talked about this.” Jeremy tried his best to pull a light hearted reaction from the other male.

“No, You and Treyco go, I doubt you’d actually need me to get in with the Fakes, you're their style, they'd be crazy to not take you guys in,” Ray said with a shrug, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Well, I mean, Alfredo was kinda excited to finally meet the badass ghost sniper we had on our team,” Jeremy pushed. “Trev and Matt too, I mean Matt’s a fuckin prick so I get why you don't wanna meet the Myatt man but Trevs… well, Trevor’s also a prick,” Jeremy said jokingly.

“I appreciate it. Everything you've done for me, I'm in debt to you, but I can't,” Ray said with a finality that crushed Jeremy. The loud man had actually been rooting for Ray and the Vagabonds relationship.

After hearing all the hallmark worthy fluff that the two lovers had gotten up to in their months together, Jeremy felt a wave of grief knowing that Ray believed the love to be one sided and over with. Dooley had never thought himself to enjoy the sappy idea of seeing a close friend have a good relationship, but he truly wished Ray and James the best. Sad thing he’ll never get to see them be happy with his own eyes.

“You gonna keep sniping?” Jeremy asked curiously. He really did believe that Ray was an excellent marksman, probably one of the better ones in the city which has surprised the man greatly in their time shooting together.

“With a borrowed pink rifle? Hell yeah, unless you want this back,” Ray said pausing to see Jeremy smile and shake his head no. “Then yeah, I think I might. I guess that means I need to learn how to shoot normal guns too, and I'll need contacts for jobs an’ shit.”

“Welcome to the underworld of crime that is Los Santos, what are you gonna call yourself? You need a cool codename dude, all mercenaries have at least one awesome fucking name,” Jeremy said excitedly, hiding his disappointment at no longer being a team with Ray.

“What like Rimmy fuckin’ Tim?” Ray asked jokingly.

“Hey, don't diss the Rimm job.” Jeremy pointed harshly at the other.

“I can't believe you just said that with a straight face,” Ray said shaking his head before the two friends began laughing loudly. “Have fun fucking up LS with the Fakes Jeremy.” Ray smiled.

“Why does that sound like a goodbye?”

“It’s not, but… I don't want them to know, not yet at least,” Ray said remorsefully.

“So it is a goodbye. I’m tellin’ you man the other three really wanna meet you, dude, I never even told them your name, they just call you Ghost- and that is a lame as shit name so don't even think about taking it,” Jeremy said with a fond smile, he had a feeling something like this would happen, the well built man just hoped he’d be wrong.

“Nah man Imma go by Brownman, gotta keep that gamerscore alive,” Ray jested.

“Oh man, that is awful, you’re not even brown dude, you’re paler than I am. Motherfucker,” Jeremy laughed.

“Meh.”

“Wouldn't they know it’s you by the name?”

“It’ll make them wonder,” Ray agreed.

“You're gonna torture them like that?”

“They should've done a better job at dying,” Ray said with conviction that made Jeremy frown.

“Alright, well, don't lose my number. If you ever need anything, you know how to find me,” Jeremy said with a worried sigh.

“Ditto.”

  
  


<>

Ray learned a lot about Los Santos after he and Jeremy’s team split. Jeremy and the others became official members of the Fake AH crew, Ray made sure to keep a close eye on the crew while ignoring its core members. The sniper made sure never to accept jobs that had any chance of colliding with the famed crew. The Puerto Rican, like the rest of Los Santos, had no idea what the core Fakes looked like. He knew from the evidence procured in the past that the Vagabond and Mogar were his ex boyfriend and ex best friend, but other than those two, Ray had no idea. He knew if he asked Jeremy would probably take it as a sign that he was gonna finally contact them, so Ray starved his curiosity.

Ray and Jeremy still occasionally had contact but the two never spoke about the crew or Ray's aforementioned past with their core members. The Puerto Rican had slowly over several months, made a name for himself in Los Santos. Brownman had become a wanted sniper in the city. Ray was pretty sure Jeremy had made up most of the rumors that had begun to circulate about the pink rifle wielding mercenary.

“Do you ever wanna just… fuckin die? like do you ever wanna just do an epic pirouetted swan dive off of a bridge and conveniently forget how to swim?” Ray sighed, staring through the scope of his sniper rifle at a bald man who looked ready to bolt at any second. “Also drugs.” Ray had never done drugs in his life, but making people think he did was pretty funny to the young man.

“Brownman, stop having an existential crisis and just watch Mark,” A stern professional voice rang through the sniper’s earpiece.

“I mean, we hang out on rooftops so often! Do you really never think about just jumping off and getting that sweet video game death screen?” Ray asked, his voice animated as he followed the man with his scope. 

Ray was currently working with some shitty crew called Breakers. He’d worked for the crew a few times now, he didn't exactly enjoy the company they gave but they paid well. The Breakers were doing their best to get a proverbial foot inside the drug business of Los Santos’ door. They had hired Ray to watch their leader, Mark Nutt, as he completed a deal with another gang. Mark had Ray up in the adjacent building where the sniper knew he’d have cleaner shots from farther away. Mark was surrounded by a few other members of the shitty crew. The deal was happening in an old airplane hangar that had been abandoned and built around by the state. Thankfully the complete openness of the hanger gave Ray perfect access to keep the slimy gang safe in the case their deal went south.

The sniper wasn't the happiest with the crew he was currently working with, they refused to tell Ray the name of the gang they were making the deal with, it was ‘need to know’ and Brownman apparently did not need to know, he just needed to watch their backs and keep his mouth shut. Or so the leader had said. If Ray had more care for the situation, he’d probably have declined the job. Ray wasn't necessarily trying to get himself killed, but he wasn't putting too much care into his own safety. Self preservation instincts be damned.

The Puerto Rican watched through the lens of his scope as Mark finally stopped fidgeting like a whore in church. The dude had no fucking chill. Ray was just about to make another joking comment to piss them off when he recognized a familiar cowboy hat on a short statured man who was walking in with four other people. Ray strained to listen to the conversation over Mark’s comm unit. Ray could feel his heart beating faster at the sight of auburn curls and a devastating smirk that made up his old friend Michael. The sniper’s stomach dropped when he moved his scope over to a familiar black and blue leather jacket paired with a skull mask. Ray quietly cursed his luck.

“Ramsey, you're late,” Nutt said with obvious anger.

“We had some other business to attend to,” The man wearing a rumpled suit stepped forward with a lazy smile.

Ramsey was the leader of the Fakes, a man who was revered quite heavily in the Los Santos crime life. Ray was starting to get a bad feeling about this deal. The sniper watched from his perch as Michael- Mogar tensed, taking his gun out from his waistband. The Fakes were planning to kill off this crew. Ray found himself cursing his luck for a second time that night. There was no way Ray could watch the Fakes lose this fight.

Ray had a choice, a difficult choice that in retrospect should be a very easy one to make. Before Ray could get a chance to weigh his options, the Fakes had opened fire on Mark Nutt and his men.

“Brownman, rinse ‘em!”

“Shit,” Ray cursed lowly and took out the earpiece, crushing it under the butt of his rifle onto the cold concrete.

Ray took aim with his favourite pink rifle and pulled the trigger. A bullet whizzed through the air and connected with Mark Nutt’s skull, the back of his head blowing out and causing him to drop. The bullet had gone right through the gang leader's head and into the smooth asphalt below, sending cracks of the material into the air. He quickly panned the rifle over and took out three more members of the crew before he remembered that they knew exactly where he’d set up. Ray needed to get the fuck out of there.

He ignored the sounds of gunfire and the shouting, making sure to remove any trace that Ray had ever been on that roof. Once packed up, Ray rushed to the fire escape he’d used and ran down as fast as he could.

“Brownman!” Ray paused. Time froze. He looked over to see one of the Breakers, pull out a gun and pull the trigger. 

Ray yelled out at the bright white flashing pain that tore through his shoulder. Ray’s world flipped as he went over the guardrail and plummeted towards the harsh earth. He was too panicked in the split second it had taken for him to fall, he couldn't think of how far down he’d gotten before he was sent over the edge of the rail. Would he die from the fall or would he bleed out in the alley below?

He fell. Felt his back collide with the rough ground and knock the remaining air from his lungs.

“Guess I’m,” He paused to grunt at the pain, “Gonna bleed out like a bitch,” Ray said aloud to himself and tried to roll over onto his side.

The pain was a lot. He never knew a person could hurt this bad from everywhere. Ray knew he needed to get up and get out of the alley. His rifle was stashed inside his hoodie and was probably useless even if he had the time to put it back together. All of a sudden Ray realized it had become eerily quiet. He strained to hear but couldn't make out any shouts or gunfire. The fight was likely over and He had no way of knowing which crew came out on top. The breakers outnumbered the Fakes 3:1 but the Fakes were better in skill and camaraderie.

The world spun as Ray struggled to get off of the dirty ground. He stumbled into the alley wall feeling a harsh bout of nausea overtake him forcing him to let out his stomach contents onto the ground below him. Grunting in disgust with himself, Ray used the wall to slowly make his way out of the dark alley he’d already spent far too much time in. The man who shot him was nowhere to be found or so Ray thought, he’d missed the Breakers corpse at the other end of the long alley he’d just gotten out of.

Ray swore his vision shouldn't be swimming and fluctuating like that. Something wasn't right, something was wrong. He needed to sit down. Ray knew he was going to collapse. The swimming fluctuation in his vision was slowly swallowed by a static darkness that seeped in like molasses from his peripherals. The sniper shoved his back against the nearest hard surface and slowly allowed himself to slide to the ground. The Puerto Rican tried his best to breathe normally until his body slumped over and unconsciousness took him over.

<>

Ray felt the world slowly coming back to him. To the lad, he’d only just collapsed but according to the well lived bedroom and the dark sky he could see through a window, he’d been out for quite a while. The sniper let out a grunt as the feeling of pain took over his senses. His scratchy throat demanded attention and his head was throbbing.

“Hey man, good to see you up,” A familiar voice pulled Ray’s divided attention to the figure that was standing against the wall watching Ray with a worried expression. Jeremy was leaned against the wall across from the bed Ray was laying on, the man was void of his signature hat and looked a bit worse for wear.

“You know me, I’m like a cockroach, can't get rid of me that easily,” Ray smiled at his friend sadly. “Do they know?”

“Yeah buddy they know,” Jeremy said with a nod.

“Awesome,” Ray sighed, letting his head fall back against the soft pillow.

“I need to go get beardo, he’s the one who patched you up. He’s a total mom so he’ll want to make sure you're okay,” Jeremy said before leaving Ray in the empty bedroom to wallow by himself.

Ray squeezed his eyes together willing away the stone cold panic that wrecked him. The thought of James seeing him was sending his heart into overdrive, he was terrified that James didn't love him. He could feel his hands go clammy as his pulse spasmed. Ray would rather be shot a hundred times over than face his past lover. Braving the physical pain, Ray sat up in the bed. He grabbed his somehow unbroken glasses from the bedside table and swung his legs over the edge of the mattress. The pain from his body was awful and almost too much.

“What are you doing dumbass, lay the fuck back down.”

Ray kept his gaze glued to the floor, Michael's voice hitting his core. The familiar angry tone was subsetted with worry and another emotion that Ray couldn't place in fear of being wrong.

“Michael go, I’ve got this.” Jeremy, thank god, saved Ray from the auburn haired individual. After a long pause, Ray heard the door shut. “He’s gone, it’s just me and beardo.”

“Hey, Brownman right?” A voice eerily similar to James’ but deceptively different pulled Ray’s attention.

“Yeah that's me,” Ray said, unable to find the right words to make one of his usual jokes.

“Can I check on your shoulder?” The burly man asked politely.

“Yeah sure.”

“Ramsey will want to talk to you when you're feeling up to it,” Jeremy commented with a look of guilt passing over his face.

“I’m not planning on staying long, just tell me what I owe you for the treatment and I’m gone,” Ray said, giving Jeremy a pointed look.

R- Brownman, you have a concussion- tell him Beardo- You shouldn't be going anywhere for awhile, especially with that shoulder,” Jeremy said in a rush, concerned that his friend would just end up hurting himself further due to his stubbornness.

“You don't have to hide my name Jeremy, they clearly know,” Ray said with a sigh, ignoring the confused look from the bearded man as he checked on Ray’s wounds.

“Ray I’m sorry, I know this was the opposite of what you wanted.”

Once Jack ‘Beardo’ Pattillo was finished checking on Ray, the three made their way into the living area where the other core members of the Fakes were waiting. The cluttered living room matched the Fakes’ outward personality perfectly, the entire room was in complete disarray. Ramsey and the golden boy were lounging on the large sofa, the Vagabond stood menacingly by the kitchen, and Mogar was sitting in an armchair broodingly. As soon as the three entered the large room, all eyes were on Ray.

“I guess introductions are in order,” Jeremy said with a cough, taking note of the tense atmosphere. “Everybody, this is Brownman, the sniper who was on my old team and who also helped us wipe out the Breakers.”

“A sniper? Really R-”

“Michael,” Geoff cut off the fiery redhead before he could get anywhere in his rant. “Brownman, I’d like to thank you for helping us out back there, we didn't need it, but it definitely made things go smoother. When Vagabond and Lil J found you I was informed that a few of our core members know you outside of the criminal life.” Geoff was confusing to the Puerto Rican, he had a carefree look to his face yet his words were chastising and the tone upset. “Are you gonna be a problem for us?” Geoff asked, causing Jeremy, Michael, and the Vagabond to stand up a little straighter.

“No. I appreciate you patching me up, but if it's all the same with you I have shit to do. Show me the way and I’m gone,” Ray said, his own voice sounding strange to him. He spoke with little emotion; a direct contrast to his mind.

“Unfortunately, I’m not sure these three are okay with you going ghost on them,” Geoff commented after watching his crew's reactions.

“Jeremy knows which carrier pigeon will get to me,” Ray deflects.

“And the other two?” Geoff asked while standing up and adjusting his jacket.

“I-” Ray paused, not knowing how to respond to the situation. The sniper braved a glance to the two in question. Michael had a look that made Ray’s skin crawl, he looked pissed. James was just the mask, Ray couldn't begin to guess what emotions laid underneath. 

Ramsey looked at Ray expectantly. 

“I’ve never met those two in my life,” Ray finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I had to remember how collapsing because of blood-related things goes for this, not a terrible memory it happened but meh. The whole swimming vision followed by darkness seeping in from your peripherals thing is how that happens fun fact.
> 
> So I am disappearing very soon, but I promise once I'm back I will continue all of my fics!!!!!! Life is just going to be very different for me after I get back so please be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
